tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/2007-08-07
General * XP gain curve adjusted so that you level faster than before. You may automagically gain levels the first time you gain XP because of this adjustment. * You will now pick up loot from enemies when you run over their fallen bodies. You can set your loot threshold in the options screen. * Added more choices to the character creation screen and added a zoom button for character face. * More Faces. * Added Facial Hair for men. No, we will not be adding facial hair for women, but they did get more hair types. * Added Glasses/Goggles. * Profanity Filter Added to options screen as well as an option to disable audio barks. * Several new instances are online, but are buggy (such as Ligo areas). Please go crazy with the /bug and test the heck out of these new areas. Maps and Missions * Removed mission pre-req for "One Man's Trash." * Arieki Torden Plains – New one-off quest – Hunt for the Red Kraken – an extra large Atta soldier (mini-boss) terrorizes the landscape and some barely alive brann ask the player to hunt down and destroy the great beast. * Valverde Plateau Temporal Chambers – Added six Eloh Reliquaries that can be accessed once the final mission in the instance is completed. * Fixed bug preventing completion of ACT: Chaos Theory mission. * Fixed confusing key drop for one of the doors in Arieki Comm Tower. * Extended timer for Wilderness escort mission “Walking Wounded” from 6 to 10 minutes. * Thinned out excessive Forean Machina spawns at Gelman Meadows and Imperial Valley on Wilderness. * Thinned out excessive Fithik spawns in Ranja Caverns on Wilderness. * Bootcamp: Basic Training 101 now uses sprint instead of med-paks. * Private Harris in Bootcamp no longer has a death wish to be killed by the exploding drop ship. * Fixes to NPC object and related objective for recently revamped Wilderness mission “Quaranteen.” * Added map markers to Torden Incline and Torden Plains. * Added armor and weapon vendors to Divide: - Foxtrot Outpost - Hydroplant Outpost - Thoria Das * Added medic vendor to Divide: Thoria Das. * Fixed problems with getting in and out of Turpis Refinery. * Added crafting station to Wedge Rock Outpost on Plateau. * Added weapon and armor vendors to Camp Resistance on Plateau. * The mission ‘Off Grid’ should now be completeable on Purgas Station. * Put in a Bane Teleporter in the Temporal Chambers/Alia Das future scenario so players can return to Eloh chambers at will to restock. * Fixed issue in Reclaiming What’s Ours mission in CLRD where 1 person destroying generator before the party was ready would break the mission for the party members. * Added intercom for speaking to Conscript Thull in Foreas Base prison. * Fixed mission return directions bug for Arieki Comm Tower: Radio Free Arieki. * Eloh Vale missions should now be able to be completed. * Wilderness mission “Hoping For The Best” -- Added additional collision triggers at the Ranja Gorge teleporter and second tunnel entrance to complete the first objective if player doesn’t enter Ranja through the Fithik caves. * Fixed a bug that was preventing players from completing the mission “Bug Hunt”. * Amoeboids should now drop cytoplasm for the Amoebalicious mission. * Zangalor in Eloh Vale should no longer spawn below the stairs. * New Wilderness mission “Life of the Party.” * Wilderness mission “Forming Alliances” is now given out by Council Elder Moawi instead of Warrior Apirka. * Fixed bug with Trinity Bridge Array logos puzzle on Plateau. Game Improvements * Improved the average quality of enhancements on random loot drops – Larger modifiers are now more frequent and more numerous. * Fixed bug where players can pick up mission items when they don't have the mission. * Fixed bug where you couldn't PvP after leaving a party. * Miss rates have been reduced on both running & walking targets. • Party XP gains are range limited now - This means you can't party up then sit back cozy in the base while your squadmates go to war. * Equipping & Unequipping gear with +Body, +Spirit, or +Health modifiers should behave correctly & not reset your health to a previous amount. * Creatures no longer leave their loot on the ground after being resurrected , the creatures will drop loot if killed after being resurrected, but you can not loot what they dropped the first time they killed if they are resurrected before you loot the treasure package. * Fixed issues with armor, decay and repairing, for items not updating correctly. Weapons and Abilities * Power costs for Lightning pump levels have been adjusted to 25, 50, 75, 100, 150 . * Power costs for Decay pump levels have been adjusted to 20, 40, 60, 80, 100. * Improved the damage of the Decay ability for all pump levels. * All Net Guns now do less damage. * All Injection Guns now do less damage. * All Polarity Guns now do less damage. * New Icons have been added for some items/skills. * Armor strength has been significantly increased for players and creatures. (Armor HP wise) * Creature armor now has higher total absorption and higher regen than before. * Character Class Ability Changes o Sapper: Removed Cipher and added Shield Extender o o Player targets an ally with the ability o Biotechnician: Removed Tissue Extraction and added Bio-Augmentation o o Player targets self or ally o o Ability buffs an attribute by 50% depending on pump level used: Health, Power, Body, Mind, Spirit. However, there are still several bugs with this ability. o Scatterbombs ability fixed: o o Now takes less Micromech o o Tooltips now reflect correct number of bombs per pump level o “Healing and Repair” skill changes now named “Tools” o o Now allows use of Cipher tools in addition to Healing Discs and Repair Tools o o Tissue Extraction and Salvage tools now require crafting skills to use instead of their own skills * Player damage for weapons and abilities has been adjusted for higher creature damage absorption. * Cadaver Immolation no longer does Knockback. * Shotgun should be using 3 shots now, (not 3.0) and no longer contaminating the ammo display with floats. * Knockback down steep surfaces works correctly. * Reinforcements, Create Clone, and Crab Mines will now assist the caster when the caster attacks something. The target will stay the primary target until the target dies. * All summoned creatures should now give proper kill credit to the owner of the creature for the damage they do. This includes the case where the creature does all the damage and in PVP. * When a summoned creature does damage to another creature, some percentage of the threat generated by the summoned creature is added to the owner. Enemies * Thrax summoned by Sentinels no longer give loot or XP. * Thrax summoned by Sentinels no longer give XP or loot rewards, to prevent easy farming. * Sentinels are now killable. * Kael now have significantly more health than before. * Reality Rippers now have significantly more health. * Added Thrax spawns for Alia Das Caverns on Wilderness. * Added Highland Boargar spawns to Plateau. * Filchers no longer steal credits from players; instead, they steal stackable items. * Added player message when Filcher steals from the player’s backpack. * AI’s should no longer shoot through force fields. * On shared maps, aggressive creatures generally pursue targets about half as far as before. * Gave Sentinel a percentage chance to phase out when being attacked. * The slime from Amoeboids can jam weapons. UI * New Shortcut Keys: o Toggle Radar (Backspace) - toggles the radar open/closed o Radar Zoom In (-) - zooms the radar in o Radar Zoom Out (+) - zooms the radar out o Toggle Tracker (Shift-1) - toggles the tracker window open/closed o Toggle Mission Tracker (Shift-2) - forces display of the mission tracker o Toggle Wargame Tracker (Shift-3) - forces display of the wargame tracker o Toggle Performance Tracker (Shift-4) - forces display of the performance tracker * There were a number of cases of stackable item bugs that have been fixed: o Try to buy ammo when you have a full inventory and only some ammo stack space left (they stack to 5000 per stack max) o Try to buy more than 100 frag grendades at once o Try to pick up a thrax skull or other stackable item when you have a full inventory with item stack space left o Try to transfer items in a trade where you have a full inventory but stack space left * Labels are now on the in-game map for Torden Incline points of interest and regions. * Added map indicators for waypoints and hospitals to Marshes. * Tooltips for items in the repair window now say ‘Right Click to Repair” instead of “Right Click to Buy.” * Added a toggle to the loading screen, to allow the player to skip the “enter battle” button, however, please note that the 'enter battle' button is currently disabled. * There is now a Target Information Window at the top center of the screen, this will display when mousing-over an NPC, Player Character, or an Enemy. * At non-standard resolutions, the chat window scrollbar will now stick to the bottom if it is already at the bottom. * Chat-tab options now remain after log-out. * There will now be a pool of 7 slots for buff and debuff display. * New map specific loading screens for certain Concordia continents and instances. * Fixed bug where unicode clan names and titles are not displayed properly. * Fixed bug where map channels are not created for instanced shared maps. * Wargame invites now time out. * One-on-One PvP times out after 15 mins. * Can only invite players on same map to a wargame. * Can only accept a wargame invitation if you are on the same map as the challenger. * Epic item labels are now purple. * Targeting reticule and con no longer appears at the edge of the screen if the target is not visible. * “Right-Click-to-use” consumables from the inventory window - Changed functionality slightly to make grenades equip. Fixed tooltips. * Added Disable/Enable Battle Cries option. Art * New login screen art. * Fixed distant particles fogging with black fog color. Fixed Issues from last Patch * You can now abandon the mission Coup from the Downed Prisoner in Maligo Base. * Tabbed Chat options no longer reset to default each time you log in to the game. * In the mission Wipeout when the objective changes to kill Zangalor, this mob will no longer spawn under the stairs, preventing you from being able to continue with the mission. * Deaths in PvP are no longer resulting in a death penalty. * If a player logs out of the game while they are in any instance, they will no longer be teleported to the hospital on the peristent map where the instance resides upon logging back in. * After closing Tabula Rasa a Run-Time Error Dialog box no longer appears. * If you are using a weapon that provides +Health or +Body and you enter combat, take damage then leave combat and switch weapons from the +Health or +Body to another weapon, when you switch back to the original weapon (+Health/+Body), your total health will no longer return to the damaged state it was at when the original weapon was swapped out. * The profanity filter now filters game text as well as chat. A profanity filter toggle is now in the options screen. * The ability to loot creatures using the run-over method has been put back in. * The tier 4 spy ability "magnesium flash" is now working correctly. Known Issues: * Shotguns and Propellant Guns are firing in a 180 degree spread and are overpowered. This is a bug and will be fixed. Don't get used to it. * In mission Basic Training 101 (Bootcamp), the crates that you must target and shoot do not always spawn. Log out and back in to resolve the issue. * Inside the Communications Towe on Arieki Torden Incline NPCs may fire through the floor or walls. If this happens leave the instance and come back. * Using the DFG may cause the weapon to stop firing and the player may be unable to reload or change weapons. Log out and back in to correct the issue. * The Repair Bot does not repair player armor or mechanical units. * The warnet nests inside of the Warnet Caverns cannot be destroyed. * Being hit by the Juggernaut Vortex ability may cause a player to become desynced from the server. Log out and back in to resync. * Inside the Tahrendra Base Instance on Arieki Torden Mires NPCs may fire through the floor or walls. If this happens leave the instance and come back. * The Traitor ability does not presently affect NPC's after being cast. * If you have between 4000 and 4999 of a stackable item in your inventory and then purchase enough of the item to push the total in your inventory over 5000, the extra items are not put into a new stack. You are charged for the items that you attempt to buy, even though you do not get all the items. This is a bug. * Several instance areas are offline at this time. * Some abilities/actions do not work properly in PvP Duels. * Crab mines will not attack a neutral creature that has turned against you. * Enemies in the Hydro Plant on Concordia Divide will not attack until attacked first. * Many Tier 4 abilities or weapons may have bugs, fail to work or not operate as intended. Broken Missions Concordia Palisades * Mission: Save the Cubs * Issue: Players can make off with all the cubs blocking other players from being able to complete the mission Torden Plains Instance: Atta Colony * Mission: Atta Control * Issue: Mission fails when exiting instance which prevents acquisition of 3 other missions Torden Mires * Mission: Little Bit Crazy * Issue: Unable to find Lightbenders for this mission * Mission: House Calls * Issue: Mission objective NPCs not at locations or anywhere on map * Mission: The Shootist * Issue: Mission NPC does not drop mission loot item, cannot complete mission as result * Mission: Manta Beam Hill * Issue: Mission's last objective cannot be completed, and prevents the player from completing the mission * Mission: Fort Haroun * Issue: Mission does not complete when you talk to the required mission npc * Mission: Unlockable * Issue: Third mission objective not appearing in mission log, thus making it almost impossible for player to complete the mission Instance: Energy Weapons Center * Issue: Instance cannot be accessed by players Instance: Fluxite Mine * Issue: Players cannot exit this instance naturally; they will have to log out to do so. * Issue: MOBS tend to shoot players through the walls and floor of the instance * Mission: Fluxite Flashback * Issue: You are told to progress through a cave full of "fluxite”. While in this area any damage to the player will kill him/her, be it fall damage, weapon damage, or Telsa coil damage. This makes the mission impossible to complete considering the Bane patrols and Telsa coils in the area * Mission: Making a Run For It * Issue: Players cannot exit the instance naturally. They will have to log out to do so and this will fail the mission. * Mission: State of Flux * Issue: Issue: You are told to progress through a cave full of "fluxite”. While in this area any damage to the player will kill him/her, be it fall damage, weapon damage, or Telsa coil damage. This makes the mission impossible to complete considering the Bane patrols and Telsa coils in the area Instance: Tahrendra Base * Issue: MOBS are not dropping loot or credits * Issue: MOBS tend to shoot players through the walls and floor of the instance Valverde Plateau Instance: Temporal Chambers * Mission: Send a Message * Issue: First objective of this mission does not complete blocking mission progression Valverde Pools * Mission: Testing the Pools * Issue: The mission will not complete unless the Northern pool is done last. You should be able to complete these in any order. * Mission: The Supply Master * Issue: Killing the required mission npc does not complete objective * Mission: Smash and Grab * Issue: Cannot destroy Nutrient Paste Data Server, preventing mission completion Instance: Lamna Armory * Mission: Is That A Gun In Your Pocket? * Issue: Player is unable to place keys in mission object to complete objective * Mission: Operation Overload * Issue: Player is unable to place keys in mission object to complete objective * Mission: Skeleton Key * Issue: Player is unable to place keys in mission object to complete objective Valverde Marshes * Mission: Rest and Recreation * Issue: Aggro range for escort NPCs is too large causing them to run off and attack mobs Instance: Village Ruins * Mission: Needle in a Bane Camp * Issue: Two radio missions are given but only one can be accepted * Mission: The Choices We Make * Issue: Two radio missions are given but only one can be accepted Category:Patch Notes